


Robot of Sherwood - Series 8 - Episode Three (Meta/Review)

by Boji



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Review, Meta, Reviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boji/pseuds/Boji





	Robot of Sherwood - Series 8 - Episode Three (Meta/Review)

Mark Gatiss penned an episode which is a love letter both to Warner Bros' 1938 Technicolour, swashbuckling, marvel _Robin Hood_ and to the Doctor. He then sprinkled in more than a dash of _Robin Hood Men in Tights_ which seems to have broadened the appeal for most; and lessened it for me.

I ought to mention, right about here, that I'm not a huge fan of comedy under the best of circumstances. In fact, last Saturday's episode made me laugh only once, or twice - at best. So, I'm really not the target audience. Trying to be more objective about it, I re-watched again last evening. While there are moments (some exquisitely detailed acting, thank you Peter Capaldi) which I loved, I didn't find it any funnier on rewatch, than I did last weekend.

_Robot of Sherwood_ is light, tea-time fare, for all that it aired at a later time in the evening. It has charm, but most of the charm it does have was - I feel - lifted almost directly from the Warner Bros original.

This is especially true in the first twenty-five minutes, from the fight scene on the log-bridge (between Robin Hood and the Doctor) to the arrival of the tinker at the archery trap of a contest, complete with the prize of a golden arrow. As Robin jousts with the Doctor, each man desperate to prove who has the bigger ego, the winner is Errol Flynn. Undoubtedly, at least in my opinion. Overall, the episode felt like a weak mash up of _Who_ and Warner. A cheap pastiche, albeit one with some utterly lovely moments and some fine performances.

Both Jenna Coleman and Ben Miller excelled. Coleman is superb at playing the wide-eyed, hero-worshipping heroine, who is not at all a damsel in distress - regardless of dungeon, villain with designs, or garb. This episode is _Clara in cosplay_. Her costume and hair are worthy of a nod to both the costume department, and the make-up team. Or if I ignore the fourth wall then just let me say, I didn't realise the TARDIS wardrobe was also supplying hair extensions. But the ringlets? The crushed velvet dress, complete with bell sleeves? It's all gorgeous; and wouldn't be out of place on a 1930's Hollywood sound stage.

Complementing Coleman's performance (especially in the scene they have together) is Ben Miller. His villainous sheriff (first seen in a shot of a black riding boot and a swirl of a crushed velvet black cape) has the menace, malice, and the tinge of darkness seen in Rathbone's Guy of Gisbourne. Miller really calls that performance to mind, despite being stockier and possibly more overtly drawn in the vein of Alan Rickman's sheriff, circa _Robin Hood Prince of Thieves._ Black garb, flowing hair, beard, and a wicked tongue - I can see why younger viewers (or those not steeped in classic Hollywood film of yester-era) would think of the villain from _Prince of Thieves_ Yet, even with the nod to the lethal power of the spoon (albeit the Doctor being armed with one, rather than the Sheriff cutting out a heart) I still think Miller's villain is penned more in the style of Rathbone than Rickman.

The hint in the text (apparently made clearer before the episode was edited due to [appalling, current, world events](http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/tv/news/doctor-who-beheading-scene-cut-from-robot-of-sherwood-after-steven-sotloff-murder-9712496.html)) that the Sheriff was upgraded and is part robot, or cyborg confused me. He picks at the feast he partakes with Clara, but he dies eat. When did man become machine? Before the TARDIS landed and took an arrow to her side? I would have _loved_ some clarification, something more than his just coming to an ignoble end, dipped in a vat of gold.

And the clue, or is that red herring, of the promised land? Is it a world where all are robots or cyborgs? Or some giant matrix? I did wonder if the Doctor's suppositions (as to whether or not the _Sherwood Forest_ they find themselves in is real, a miniscape, or theme park) might not be a hint as to the X marking the end of the plot-trail, this series.

Weapons of choice in the episode, apropos of the Hollywood film, are arrows. And the golden arrow which saves the day, thanks to teamwork? It's such an iconic feature of the Warner Bros. film that, once Mark Gatiss chose to keep it in the script, it would have even downright odd for it to have been thrown away by the Doctor, and the writer.

Plus (though it's ham-fisted) the Doctor and Robin, at loggerheads for most of the episode, collaborate and save the day - at Clara's urging - thanks to the fortuitous arrow. I assume this foreshadows the future tone of the series once, Danny Pink comes aboard. On one level the entire episode is a competition between two fictional heroes to save a damsel who, basically saves them. It's all about whose arrow flies truest, and whose ego is bigger. For me, all the jousting, shouting and jostling, (chained and unchained) are the weakest parts of the episode. And, as I said, Errol wins in the er... ego stakes.

I did love the opening and the finale, those quieter moments which bookend the manic comedy. And, I do wonder if the mathematical calculations the Doctor is working on aren't something to do with finding the pocket universe Gallifrey is folded within. I also wonder why the Doctor doesn't want Clara telling his story, at this earlier point in time and space. It seems a little rum to have issues with her having told Robin, with having someone see him as heroic - for all that he refuses to cast himself in that light. I wonder if the issue is that he doesn't want his story told at all? And if so why?

I also really liked some of Mark Gatiss' writing and dialogue. The Doctor asking Clara: _"When did you start believing in impossible heroes?"_ Her answer: _"Don't you know?"_ Tom Riley's Robin may be a rather weak rendition of Errol Flynn's portrayal, but he is given some really excellent lines of dialogue, to juxtapose the booming laugh. "Withered Man-crone" is a brilliant description of this Doctor.

On first viewing Riley's portrayal _really_ annoyed. On second viewing I admit it grated less. Still where guest stars are concerned, Miller realy stole the show. Acting-wise though, Peter Capaldi is in a whole other league. That moment after Marian kisses the 'Clever One' in thanks, Capaldi curling his hand against his cheek to press against the ghost of that kiss. Heart-breaking. Twelve's first kiss? Interestingly, it mirrors Clara's farewell kiss to Robin later in the episode. And, I can't help feeling that her farewell to one hero foreshadows her farewell (at some later time) to another: _"Be safe, if you can. But, always be amazing!"_

Although I loved Clara (for all that the tae-kwon-do seems to come out of left field) I might have liked a little more disquiet at her dungeon captivity. Marian, rescued and gifted to Robin, by the end of the episode seems like a sop to the original story. Interestingly, she's not Warner Bros' Olivia de Havilland's Marian. No ward of Prince John here.

I wish the episode had been amazing. I'm probably in the minority, feeling that, played for laughs an opportunity was missed in this meeting of two great British folkloric heroes. Is the Doctor the stuff of [folklore?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Folklore) I think so, yes. I also would have wanted less comedy and more drama, but from a brief glance at the reviews in the press (haven't had a chance to pop into a comm or peruse a blog) I know I am very much in the minority.  


  
  


  
One more thing, if you've never seen the 1938 Warner Bros "Robin Hood" rent it from _Netflicks_ or _Love Film_ , or hunt down a web stream. It is _perfect_ Saturday afternoon matinee telly. Really.


End file.
